Bathroom Duties and Heavy Cleaning
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Cleaning Days have arrived. Heero has a 2 week business going on and Duo is in their apartment to do chores while his roommate is gone. Read to see Duo suffer from chore torture for the next two weeks! Humor-fiction, guys.
1. Chapter 1: The Mop Dance

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first Fanfic. Please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

**Chapter 1: The Mop Dance**

Duo is just there..cleaning tiled floor of the bathroom in his apartment. Today is Cleaning day, the day where he cleans every mess in each rooms. Even the toilet is required. Duo Maxwell hates Cleaning Day. He has to get up early in the morning just to clean the whole place. And that's really pressuring for him.

"Stupid Cleaning Day...I shouldn't have agreed to this!" Duo muttered as he keeps on mopping the floor. After a few minutes later, he started to get bored and decided to have a little fun. But since today is Cleaning Day, he cant just go out and spend the rest of his time strolling around the city.

Duo groaned in frustration. "AW COME ON! WHY DOES CLEANING DAYS EVER EXIST IN THIS WORLD?!'' He sat down on a chair near a bathroom door and sighed heavily. He was thinking of what to do.

Well..he cant just use a laptop here. It will look...stupid for a person to use the internet in the bathroom. So, Duo went for another option. He thought about reading a newspaper or book while mopping the floor. But, its impossible since he has the mop on his hands. 'Stupid Brain...' Duo thought to himself. So he stood up.

''GRRR! I'M SO STINKING BORED! SO BORED THAT I WANT TO KILL SOMEONE!" Duo shouted '' WHAT TO DOOOOOOO?''

He thinks for a little while before finally coming up with something really crazy. Duo is not really enthusiastic about it but, he was bored now. He cant think of any better ideas.

Duo heard that there was this 'Mop Dance' to fill up your entertainment whenver your mopping. And thats exactly what he was thinking.

Sighing, he walked to the center of the bathroom and resumed mopping the floor.

In his boredom, he started dancing in awkward steps while mopping. He was even singing "LALALALA! LALALALA..LALA! LALA! LALA!''

Duo was getting used to the dance. He was so addictive to it that he even got past the bathroom door and mopped the lobby as well. He mopped the whole place including the bedroom. Even the rooms with a CARPET on it!

Duo finally stopped dancing by 10 p.m.

Duo sighed ''I guess the mop dance was a bad idea after all..'' Then he started singing the same thing a while ago ''LALALALA! LALALALA..LALA! LALA! LALA!''

Then Duo dropped the mop and danced that mop dance again, crazily.

''LALALALA! LALALALA...LALA! LALA! LALAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

**-End of Chapter 1...-**

**Author's Note: There you go..the first chapter of my 1st crack-fic. I'm sorry for making it short and less...cracky. I hope you guys will review this ****chapter even though its not that twisty . But this is only the beggining...the next chapter won't be short any more! I will even make it ****EXTRA CRACKY if I have to. I've got the second chapter covered up. However, it wont be updated yet since its still needs a little emphasizing. But I'll try ****my best to update the next chapter as soon as possible. ^_^ Leave a review so that I can know what I'm missing. Suggestions are appreciated.**

**Til next time :)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	2. Chapter 2: Horrible Consequences

**A/N: The second chapter is on the road everyone! Like I said, I will make the next chapter twisty so, here it is! I hope I don't get any flames about my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Horrible Consequences**

Duo is in the bathroom again doing his bathroom duties. Since he finished crazy mopping the whole room, he set off to find what's next in his list. He looked at the paper pinned on the bulletin board hanging on the bathroom door. And he has found the WORST job in his entire life.

Toilet scrubbing.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!'' Duo shouted " I'VE MOPPED THE STINKIN' FLOOR YESTERDAY AND NOW THIS?!" Then, he banged his head on the door and gave out a deep sigh. He felt stupid for listing that horrible job there. Duo hates scrubbing toilets. He can't bear to dip the toilet scrubber in the water that's sitting in the middle of the toilet bowl.

But there's nothing he can do about it. The only thing that he can do is obey the forsaken chore.

Duo grabbed the red-colored scrubber and a disinfectant. Then, he got to work. He placed the scrubber on the eye of the bowl and dipped it. He started to move it up and down in order to clean it. However, Duo's face looks like he saw a dead body in his bathroom as he worked on it.

"Gross,gross,gross!'' Was all the words that came out of Duo's mouth. He looked down at the water and he noticed that it was bubbling. Then he tried to scrub the sides of the toilet ( which he hated the most ) but it was still bubbling.

The disgusted face died. And it was replaced by a smirk.

"This job maybe disgusting, but I bet I can make it rock" Duo said, still smirking. He remembered that a guy told him that there was a toilet song composed by some sugar fanatics The song goes faster and even your scrubbing.

So, he put lots of disinfectant and dipped the scrubber in it. He took a deep breath and started singing.

" _The toilet is so wonderful, its' very cool and beautiful_ " He sang as he scrubbed the toilet bowl in messy angles.

And Duo's singing? Well, bad news. Duo sounds HORIBBLE. So he continue to sing this awful song.

"_Its' like a dre-am. Oh its' me where it belongs. And I'll sing it by a heartful TOILET SONG''_

He repeated the same lines in a faster way. As well as his scrubbing. The way he does it is totally weird and annoying. Then, it was time for Duo to do the FASTEST MODE OF THE TOILET SONG. ( Like rap )

He sang it very fast and his scrubbing is ultra fast. The toilet bowl is already sorrounded by too much soap and bubbles. Duo knows this but he didn't care. He just wants to finish the job.

He stopped scrubbing and singing. FINALLY! No wait..there's one more song. The WATER SONG. Its' actually the same as the other one but it differs in lyrics only.

" That was awesome! Now, for a second round!" Duo declared proudly as he grabbed a hose and started to sing again.

"_Water is the best of all! I wanna live in a waterfall! "_

As a result of Duo's addiction, he wasn't aware that he was already washing the washing machine beside the toilet. Then, left and right, up and down, corner to corner

"_ So that's where I belong. A world that's full of water and sing the WATER SONG_ ''

Blah blah blah all. blah blah waterfall. blah blah blah!

Once all Duo's commotion is all over, he shouted " AAAAWWWW YYYYEEEAAAAHHHH! " However, his grin was changed into a shocked emotion when he saw the outcome of everything. " What...in the...WORLD?!"

The toilet papers were wet and crumpled down the floor. Duo remembered that Heero told him to not wet or throw those tissues away to save money. So he started to look MORE horrified. The washing machine was wet and the toilet bowl was full of bubbles. The towels folded on the shelf near the shower area were all soaked. And the floor is about to be filled up with water.

Duo panicked. He didn't know what's gonna be Heero's reaction when he sees the bathroom all messed up. Surely, he's gonna get all furious about it. So he got out of his place and grabbed a wiper. He swiftly, pushed the water to the drain. But since there's too much water, the drain cannot sip all of it at the same time. _They could've just made a bigger drain!_ He thought. He dropped the wiper and grabbed the wet toilet rolls on the floor and opened the window. Duo placed it on a plank near it so it can dry. Then, he brought the towels on the terrace and hung it on the hand bar. When he came back in the bathroom, he noticed that the disinfectant bottle was laying down, open. Duo cursed and set the bottle up. He grabbed a mop to wipe the substance. But when he started to mop, it started making bubbles.

"Ugh! Why is it like this?" Duo said. After a few hours of business in the bathroom, Duo is finally done. He sat down on the couch and sighed heavily. He was so exhausted from cleaning the bathroom. In fact, he's sick of being tortured by chores day by day.

When is he ever gonna stop struggling like this?

**A/N: That's about it. So how was it? I know its' a little OOC. But at least I was able to make it more cracky than the last chapter! The next chapter will be updated soon. I'm planning to work on it now but I'm currently working on another fiction. If you want to read my other stories, kindly visit my profile. Oh BTW, I got the song's tune from my friend. :)**

**Review, please. I understand if you don't want to. Also, you are free to leave a PM. Domo arigatou!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	3. Chapter 3: Laundry Problems

**A/N: Hi hi guys! I got so busy yesterday and forgot to update the next chapter of this story. And now its' here. So I hope you people will enjoy this little fic I made.**

**Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Gundam Wing AC. Period.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Laundry Problems**

Its' time for Duo to do his bathroom business again! This time its' gonna be laundry.

"Okay, today is my schedule for laundering. Let's get the washing party over with" Duo said lazily.

Duo entered the bedroom to look for articles of clothing that needs to be laundered. He saw a pile of dirty clothes beside his bed. So he grabbed them. Then he proceeded to find Heero's pile. And to his suprise, Heero done his before he left. _That guy's really a mono huh? _Duo thought amusingly before he set off to the bathroom.

He dropped the pile on the floor before filling the washing machine with water. Once it was full, he started to dump the pieces of clothing into the machine. _I need washing powder._ So he groped blindly for the powder that's placed on the floor beside a can of soda. But...instead of getting the box of washing powder, he got the SODA instead and poured it down to the machine. Then he cranked it to the maximum point. _While this machine goes on, I'm gonna continue my nap without that alarm clock bothering me to death._ Duo went over to the living room, sat on the couch and laid his head peacefully on the pillow. _I hope Heero's happy when he gets home. _Was the last thing he thought before he fell into dreamland.

The next thing Duo woke up to was a sound of a lagging machine. _What was that?_ He got up from the couch and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. Could it be the machine Heero's working on? Impossible. Heero brought the machine with him. The noise continued on and Duo is getting really paranoid.

He heard it again.

What the..?

And again.

What was that, really?

Duo thought about this for a while. Then he realized the only machine that's running by this time.

The washing the machine.

He rushed to the bathroom. And sure enough, it was the machine. The brown-haired pilot turned it off, opened the lid and found a HUGE surprise.

All the clothes turned brown and it smells like carbonated water.

Duo wondered why did this happened. Is it because of the washing powder he used? The box was not even open. _But I used this!_ He noticed the soda wasn't beside the box of washing powder. So that leaves him only one answer: He used the Soda instead of washing powder.

His eyes twitched before saying "GAH! AM I THIS DUMB?!" Duo's voice boomed around the house. He settled the clothes back in the machine and applied washing powder ( in a desperate way ). Then turned it up again.

After a few minutes or so, it stopped. Duo expected the clothes to be clean white and soap smelled. But when he opened it, he expect this more or less.

Soap smelled but PINK in color this time.

Oh my, oh dear what a ridiculous accident that was!

"B-but.." Duo was really speechless. In fact he was so agitated about what happened that he shouted on the top of his voice.

* * *

Its' official. Duo has to walk out of the apartment with pink shirts. _I look ridiculous._ Many people are looking at him and mostly the ladies. Duo turned away from those people before muttering " I hate laundry..."

**-Fin-**

* * *

**A/N: Yup, that's it! The next chapter will be coming up soon! I hope you liked it anyways. :) I apologize for OOCness again. Review please!**

**Until next time, Minna-san!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
